Brother or lover?
by Mizore-kibishi
Summary: Albus bingung saat James  mengakui prasaannya. Scor ikut merunyamkan suasana. Ada apa-an sih  diantara para gnerasi muda dunia sihir ini?. SLASH.Warn! Contain Mature content. one-shot.


**Brother or Lover?**

"Shit! Menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan! Brengsek!"

James menggerutu tentang sesuatu didepanku, kuharap ia segera pergi dan kembali kekamarnya tetapi aku tahu itu tidak mungkin.

"Ayolah, James. Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak dikamarku seperti itu? Kau membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi belajarku yang indah."

James mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku kesal lalu merajuk dibuat-buat. "Well- bahkan adik lelaki pun tidak mau mendengarkan keluhan kakaknya yang sedang bersedih hati."

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Jujur, ya James. Aku dengan senang hati menendangmu keluar dari kamarku jika kau mulai bercerita tentang Mariana Bolwic atau Quidditch _lagi_." Sudah cukup aku mendengar segala macam sejarah James dengan cewek itu. Aku tak mau lagi mendengar ia menceritakan tentang bagaimana petualangan seorang James dengan pacarnya ataupun James dengan Snitch ditangannya.

James mengangkat satu alisnya lalu tersenyum nyengir, yah senyum menyebalkan yang paling membuatku sebal. "Umh, well sekedar informasi, aku putus dengannya kemarin."

Aku bangun dari ranjang dengan kesal dan melempar buku Sejarah Sihirku padanya. Ia mengelak dengan mudah, terimakasih untuk Harry Potter karena menurunkan bakatnya pada kakakku, lalu ia menjerit dibuat-buat dan menerjangku hingga jatuh kembali ke ranjang. "James! Minggir dariku!" Ia tertawa senang saat aku mulai berteriak horor. Ia tahu bahwa aku paling tidak suka dikelitik, karena sekarang ia mulai menggelitikiku tanpa ampun.

"James! Tidak! Hentikan!"

"Oh- si anak papa menangis. Cup-cup." James menepuk pipiku pelan lalu melepaskan gelitikannya. Aku bangun dan mendorongnya keras tetapi ia malah menangkap kedua tanganku dengan erat.

"Pergi dari kamarku, James! Kau menyebalkan! Aku super sangat membencimu James Sirius Potter! Pergi dan menangislah dibantalmu!"

Aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman James tetapi gagal dengan sukses.

"James!"

"Albus dengarkan aku."

Aku mendongakkan kepala penasaran. Tak pernah aku mendengar suara James yang bergetar seperti itu. Mataku terbelalak lebar saat aku melihat bulir air mata disudut mata James.

"James-"

"Kau benar-benar membenciku, Albus?"

Aku menelan ludah pelan lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku membencimu." Yeah, hanya bohong tentu saja.

James memandangku sedih. Aku hampir berteriak meminta maaf tetapi kuurungkan mengingat ia mungkin saja berakting. James melonggarkan genggamannya lalu menarik kedua tanganku diantara pinggangnya, membuatku otomatis jatuh kepelukan James.

"James?"

"Diam, Al!" Aku kaget mendengar nada suara James yang penuh amarah. Jujur, meskipun ia hobi sekali menganggu dan mengerjaiku tetapi tak pernah James sekalipun membentakku.

"Al-" James mengalungkan tangannya dileherku dan memelukku erat hingga aku bisa merasakan jantungnya-atau jantungku?- berdetak kencang. Dengan panik, aku mengelus punggung James lembut.

"James, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada."

Aku menghela nafas. "Jangan bohong. Aku tidak tuli saat mendengarmu memaki-maki dikamarku. Apa lagi yang membuatmu sebal selain sesuatu tentang si Bolwic atau Quidditch."

James tersenyum tipis, aku merasakannya saat ia sedang mengelus-elus rambutku dengan bibirnya.

"Hm, brilian. Kau memang Ravenclaw sejati."

"Jangan mengalihkan topik, James. Apa yang terjadi?"

James menghirup nafas dalam lalu berbisik pelan ditelingaku. "Dia selingkuh, Al."

"Apa? Si Bolwic itu?" Aku mendorong James agar bisa melihat wajahnya. "Karena itu kau memutuskan hubungan dengannya?" Ia menatapku lembut lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Shit. Perempuan itu. Kukira ia cinta mati padamu." Aku menaikkan alis meminta persetujuannya. James kemudian menunduk dan menghela nafas lagi.

"Al, sebenarnya ada lagi yang ingin kuceritakan padamu dan ini lebih penting daripada perempuan itu atau Quidditch _mungkin_." James memalingkan wajahnya tetapi tetap menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Katakan padaku, James."

"Aku minta kau jangan membenciku saat aku mengatakan ini, oke?"

Aku menahan nafas lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Well- umh. Aku-" James menghentikan perkataannya selama beberapa detik. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat diantara tanganku. Setelah menghela nafas ia melanjutkan.

"Aku gay, Al."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bunyi jam dinding dikamarku berdetak dengan pelan. Aku menatap James dengan seksama, mencoba mencari kebohongan dimatanya. Aku menyerah lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kurasa kau tidak bohong."

James menghela nafas saat melihat mataku lalu mengangguk.

"Aku berharap kau tetap menganggapku sama seperti sebelumnya, Al. Hanya kau yang bisa aku ceritakan tentang hal ini. Kau seseorang yang selalu mendengarkanku selama ini. Hanya kau."

Tangan James kemudian bergetar. Aku menatap kedua tangannya yang berkeringat.

_Well, ia gugup._

"Ssh, James. Tak apa. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu hanya karena hal ini." Dengan lembut aku melepaskan genggaman James dan balik memeluknya erat. Ia mulai menangis sesenggukan dileherku.

"Oh-Al. Aku tak bermaksud membohonginya tetapi aku tak bisa menahan perasaan bersalahku pada Maria. Dia memutuskanku segera saat aku mengatakan padanya yang sebenarnya."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Dia-dia sudah kuanggap seperti saudara sendiri."

_Saudara?_

Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat mengingat segala cerita James tentang pacarnya. "Umh, kurasa kelakuanmu selama ini bersamanya tidak bisa dikategorikan saudara."

James berhenti menangis. Ia menghela nafas. "Jangan marah jika kukatakan padamu bahwa ceritaku selama ini adalah bohong."

Aku membelalakkan mata. "Benarkah?"

"Maaf, Al. Aku hanya mencoba berlaku normal dihadapanmu."

Aku mendengus. "kurasa seharusnya kau ikut Teater Broadway atau menjadi penulis cerita, James. Kau benar-benar berbakat akting dan mengarang." Aku merasa seperti idiot kelas tinggi saat mengingat segala macam cerita James yang benar-benar fantastis.

Ia tertawa kecil dan mencium rambutku. "Maaf. Aku berusaha berakting normal, tetapi aku menyerah. Aku tak mau hidup selamanya dalam kebohongan."

Dadaku sakit saat mendengar perkataan James. Sesuatu dalam hatiku menjerit meronta.

"Tak apa, James. Aku mengerti."

James mendorong tubuhnya lalu menatapku serius. "Bodohnya aku. Kalau tahu reaksimu tidak hiperbola seperti ini, dari dulu aku sudah jujur padamu, Al."

Aku mengangkat pundak cuek dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau memang bodoh, James."

James memandangku penasaran lalu ia menyerah untuk berpikir keras. Aku tertawa melihat usahanya menebak isi pikiranku.

"Berhenti memikirkannya, bodoh. Aku orang yang simple. Aku tak membedakan gay dengan orang biasa. Bagiku, kau tetap James idiot dan kakak laki-lakiku. Ingat itu."

Aku merasa bahagia saat melihat mata James bersinar cerah. Ia tersenyum lebar dan memelukku erat.

"Albus! Kau orang yang paling kucintai didunia ini!"

Aku tersenyum dalam pahitnya perasaan didadaku.

_Kuharap memang begitu, James._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hari ini awal musim dingin di Hogwart. Aku benci salju. Alasannya simple, karena dingin. Aku benci dingin.

"Albus! Angkat pantatmu dari kasur dan bersiaplah sekolah!" Scorpius mulai berteriak disampingku kasurku, dengan santai aku menaikkan selimut tebalku untuk menutup telinga.

"Albus!"

"Diam, Scor. Aku ingin menghabiskan hari ini dengan berhibernasi. Silahkan masuk kelas dan nikmati kelas membosankan Sejarah Sihir _tanpaku_."

Aku mendengar suara dengusan lalu selimutku menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

"Scor! Beraninya kau menghilangkan selimutku! Kembalikan!" Aku bangun dengan kesal dan menatap si pirang dihadapanku penuh amarah.

"Oh- Albus Severus Potter si beruang kutub melotot padaku. Menakutkan." Scorpius menaikkan sudut mulutnya membentuk senyum nyengir yang menyebalkan. Aku benci senyum nyengir milik Malfoy.

"Kembalikan sekarang, rambut pirang. Selimut itu adalah barangku yang paling penting!"

"Uh, maaf Al. Aku hebat dalam menghilangkan tetapi tidak untuk mengembalikannya." Scorpius menaikkan alisnya dengan santai lalu menarik kakiku menjauh dari kasur hingga menyentuh lantai.

"Bloody Hell! Aku membeku!" Otomatis aku meloncat memeluk si pirang dihadapanku, saat kaki telanjangku menyentuh lantai yang super dingin. Aku menaikkan kakiku dan menautkannya dipinggang Scorpius dengan reflek.

Scorpius memutar matanya dan tersenyum terhibur. "Aku mendapatkan adegan yang menyenangkan setiap musim dingin. Terimakasih banyak, Albus."

Aku memandang Scorpius sebal. Ia benar-benar copy paste dari ayahnya. Well, sama denganku, sih. Segala hal tentang Draco Malfoy ada pada Scorpius kecuali Ravenclaw. Segala hal tentang Harry Potter ada padaku, tentu saja kecuali Quidditch dan Ravenclaw.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tangan Scorpius meremas pantatku dengan iseng.

"Scor! Apa yang kau lakukan, mesum!"

"Aku hanya menahanmu agar tidak jatuh, idiot." Scorpius tersenyum nyengir saat melihat pipiku merona. "Ada apa, Al? Apa kau merasa sesuatu saat aku meremas pantatmu?"

Aku membelalakkan mata horor. "Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, jangan bersikap bodoh. Aku tahu kau menyukai ini." Scorpius meremas pantatku lembut beberapa kali, cukup membuatku melotot horor.

"Scor! Hentikan!" Aku berteriak panik saat menyadari sentuhan Scorpius mengirim sinyal-sinyal tidak tepat pada daerah sensitifku.

_Merlin! Jangan sekarang! jangan sekarang! Oh, kuharap Scorpius tidak menyadarinya!_

Scorpius berhenti meremas pantatku. Aku menutup mata erat. Masa mudaku hancur seketika. Ini semua karena hormon muda yang menyebalkan!

"Al-"

Aku menyembunyikan wajah dileher Scorpius dan merapatkan tautanku.

"Albus-"

"Diam, Scor! Puas sekarang kau?" Aku menahan malu. Scorpius jelas merasakan sesuatu dari bagian tubuhku menekan perutnya dengan sukses.

"Umh, tak kusangka kau bereaksi hanya karena sentuhan tanganku." Ia berbisik pelan ditelingaku, membuatku mendesah spontan.

_Shit!_

"Al- shit kau membuatku-"

Aku membuka mata dan menatap Scorpius kaget.

_Tunggu! Scor juga…?_

"Umh, Scor-"

"Ja-jangan bergerak Al! Shit! Shit!" Scorpius memejamkan matanya erat dan menggigit bibirnya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba tidak beraturan saat aku tak sengaja menyentuh pipinya dengan bibirku.

"Al- maukah kau-"

"A-apa?"

"Merlin, aku takkan mengulang dua kali. Sentuh aku, idiot."

Aku membelalakkan mata mendengar suara Scorpius yang serak. "Scor, kau bercanda, kan? Kita umh- sama-sama lelaki. Bukankah ini tidak normal?"

"Persetan dengan ke-normal-an. Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya, kan? Sekarang, Albus." Scor melempar tubuh kami kembali keatas kasur dan menindihku dengan sukses.

"Scor, kau berat!"

"Shit, aku tak tahu apa yang terlintas dikepalaku. Tapi aku butuh sentuhanmu." Scorpius membuka celana piyamaku dengan cepat lalu menyentuh kelelakianku. Aku berteriak kecil saat ia meremasnya dengan lembut, kucoba menarik nafas dan memejamkan mata erat untuk mengembalikan kewajaran otakku.

"Scor- tidak seharusnya kita-"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu."

"Le, lebih baik kita hentikan sebelum semuanya terlambat-"

"Sudah terlambat, Al. God, sentuh aku juga, Albus."

Aku membuka mata pelan untuk menatap si pirang idiot dihadapanku. Nafasku terhenti saat melihat ekspresi Scorpius. Pipinya memerah dan mata abu-abunya menatapku seolah ingin memakanku hidup-hidup.

"Merlin. Scor-" Aku sontak membuka celana seragam Scorpius dan menyentuh kelelakiannya lembut. Ia mendesah dan menutup matanya erat.

"Albus- Oh, tuhan."

Aku menyeringai saat mendengar perkataannya. "Aku bukan tuhan, idiot."

Scorpius menggigit bibirnya saat aku mempercepat gerakan tanganku.

"Draco Malfoy pasti membunuhmu kalau tahu kau menyentuhku seperti ini."

"Yeah, Harry Potter bakal mencincangmu saat tahu kau memaksaku melakukan ini."

Scorpius membuka matanya dan menatapku. "Oh, yeah? Akan kukatakan pada ayahmu kalau kau yang bereaksi duluan."

Kami saling melempar senyum nyengir.

"Oh, Albus! Aku-"

"_Go on_, Scor-"

Si pirang itu menjerit kecil dan kolaps diatas tubuhku bersamaan dengan jeritanku.

"Brilian."

"Super Idiot."

"Super fantastis."

"Oh, ayolah Scorpius. Kita berdua adalah duo Ravenclaw yang memalukan. Tak punya pacar dan well- saling menyentuh seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Merlin dan Harry Potter."

Scorpius mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum nyengir.

"Aku tak merasa seperti itu." Ia menarik hidungku lembut. "Entah kenapa aku merasa ini sesuatu yang wajar saja."

"Kau memang super idiot."

"Oh, kalau begitu kau super-super idiot."

Aku memutar mata dan mendorong Scorpius menjauh.

"Bersihkan segala keberantakan ini, Scor."

Scorpius tersenyum nyengir lalu menarik tongkatnya disaku celana dan membisik mantera pembersih. Saat aku mencoba bangun, Scorpius malah merebahkan diri di sampingku.

"Scor! Kenapa kau malah ikut bermalas-malasan? Bangun dan ikutlah pelajaran dikelas!"

"Aku merasa lelah, kurasa aku ingin sekali-kali bolos Sejarah Sihir dan tidur." Ia tersenyum dan meng-_accio_ selimutnya sendiri lalu menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Oke kalau kau mengikuti jejakku tetapi tak bisakah kau tidur dikasurmu sendiri, Scorpius Malfoy?" aku menaikkan alis terhibur saat Scorpius memajukan bibirnya.

"Permintaan ditolak."

"Idiot."

"Super idiot. Kenapa kau tidak segera menutup mulutmu dan merebahkan diri disampingku, Potter?" Si pirang itu menarik pinggangku dan memaksaku tidur.

"Jangan sekali-kali mencoba menciumku disaat aku tidur, Malfoy." Aku memicingkan mata pada Scorpius yang sedang memandangku dengan terhibur.

"Berharaplah dalam mimpimu, Potter."

Aku memutar mata dan membalik badan. "Kurasa aku benar-benar kehilangan otak hari ini."

"Yeah, kurasa aku juga. Mari kita lupakan kebodohan hari ini."

Aku menghela nafas berat. Setiap mengingat sentuhan Scorpius, pikiranku selalu tertuju pada James. Yeah, James Sirius Potter kakak kandungku.

_God, aku benar-benar merasa rendah._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Aku menggeleng kesal. "Aku tak mau mengulang hal itu lagi, Scor. Tak ada siaran ulang."

Scorpius menggeleng tak mengerti lalu menggeser kursinya hingga pundak kami saling menyentuh. "Albus, kau tidak bercanda kan? Kalau kau membuat guyonan seperti itu, aku bakal menciummu sekarang." Scorpius memicingkan mata abu-abunya padaku.

"Merlin, Scor. Aku serius, idiot. Aku menceritakannya padamu karena kau adalah sahabatku!" Aku menatap mata Scor dengan kesal. "Aku butuh seseorang yang percaya pada kata-kataku."

Scorpius mengernyitkan dahi lalu menghela nafas. "Maaf, Al. Aku tak bermaksud meragukanmu, tetapi-" Ia menghentikan perkataannya lalu menarik nafas dalam. "James? James Sirius Potter? Apa kau gila?"

Beberapa orang diperpustakaan berdehem terganggu dengan suara Scorpius yang sedikit melengking. Aku menutup mulut Scorpius reflek dan melotot padanya.

"Aku sudah cukup malu menceritakannya padamu, idiot!"

Scorpius mengedipkan matanya mengerti. Aku melepas tanganku dan menghela nafas.

"Please, Scor. Jangan buat aku semakin merasa rendah. Kau orang yang kupercaya, beri aku nasehat." Aku memandang Scor dengan penuh harap.

Ia mengangguk mengerti lalu menepuk pundakku lembut. "Umh apa kau yakin perasaanmu bukan hanya kebingungan sesaat, Al?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Scor. Aku yakin."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin?"

"Aku tak tahu! Aku- aku hanya, aku hanya yakin. Itu saja."

Scorpius menatapku serius lalu menghela nafas. "Merlin. Kau harus pergi ke St. Mungo." Aku menendang kakinya kesal, membuat Scorpius melotot kesakitan.

"Shit! Albus!"

"Aku tidak terkena sihir dan teracuni ramuan, Scorpius."

"Siapa tahu?"

Aku melotot dan ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke,oke. Aku menyerah. Jadi, umh- kau homo dan kau suka pada kakak kandungmu sendiri. Bukankah ini benar-benar perpaduan yang mengerikan?"

"Berhenti menghinaku, Malfoy!"

"Oke, maaf. Aku bisa menerima bahwa kau homo, Al." Scorpius menghentikan perkataannya dan menggenggam tanganku. "tetapi untuk masalah kau menyukai James- aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa."

Aku menatap Scorpius dan menghela nafas. "Scor, aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan menjijikkan ini. Aku tak mau meneruskan perasaan ini."

"Iya, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga pernah jatuh cinta pada sepupuku, untung aku segera tahu bahwa ternyata dia ber-polyjuice menjadi cewek cantik dan sengaja menjebakku dalam sebuah tantangan konyol. " Pandangan mata Scor menerawang jauh, sesaat aku melihat ia tersenyum mesum.

Aku membuat suara jijik dan menampar pelan pipinya.

"Oke. Maaf. Sedikit terganggu."

Scorpius memalingkan mukanya dan berpikir keras. "Umh, bagaimana kalau selama libur musim dingin, kau jangan pulang kerumah? Tinggallah di Hogwarts."

Aku mengangkat kepala dan menatap Scorpius heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja agar kau tidak bertemu dengan James terus menerus. Kurasa, jika kau mencoba menjauh darinya dan menyibukkan diri, kau mungkin akan melupakan perasaan itu sedikit demi sedikit. Tinggal beberapa bulan sebelum N.E.W.T dan kau bisa bernafas lega karena James akan segera lulus."

"Yeah, kuharap."

Scorpius tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk pundakku. "Ayolah, Al! Semangat! Aku yakin kau bisa melupakannya. Aku akan bilang pada Ayah untuk tidak pulang ke Malfoy Manor. Aku akan menemanimu disini." Scorpius mengangkat alisnya meminta persetujuan.

"Oke, kurasa itu ide bagus."

_Yeah, sebentar lagi N.E.W.T. Aku akan menyibukkan diri dengan tugas sekolah dan bermain bersama Scor. Aku harap James bisa segera menemukan tambatan hatinya dan aku akan melupakan perasaan ini._

Scorpius bangun dari kursi dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Oh, punggungku kaku. Hei, Al. apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Yeah."

"Bagus. Sekarang jam makan siang. Ayo, menuju Aula Besar."

Scorpius menarik tanganku dan menuntunku keluar Perpustakaan.

"Scor-"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau lepas tanganmu? Adegan seperti ini bisa membuat orang lain salah paham."

Scorpius berhenti berjalan dan memandangku terhibur. "Oh, maaf. Aku tak sadar." Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya lalu ganti memeluk pundakku. "Nah, begini baru kelihatan normal."

Aku memutar mata. "Idiot."

"Oh, kau super idiot."

"Bagaimana kalau duo super idiot?"

"Setuju. Deal."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hei, Al. Apa menurutmu Melanie si Slytherin itu cantik?"

"Hm. Tergantung."

"Tergantung? Tergantung yang melihat?"

"Tergantung sifatnya, mesum."

"Berhenti memanggilku mesum!"

"Oh, kau memang super mesum."

"Scor! Albus! Darimana saja kalian?" Rose muncul diwaktu yang tepat saat Scorpius hendak mencekik leherku. "Oh, kalian sedang sibuk ya?"

"Tidak juga. Kami baru dari perpustakaan." Aku menepis tangan Scor yang mendarat dipundakku.

"Oh, ya? Aku baru dari sana juga. Tidak melihat kalian berdua. Oh, kalian lihat Hugo? Aku mencarinya dari tadi." Rose menoleh kanan kiri dengan bingung.

"Oh, Hugo. Aku melihatnya bersama Bradley si Slytherin tadi pagi didepan sekolah." Scorpius menjawab santai dan melahap roti apel dihadapannya. Aku melirik Rose pelan untuk melihat ekspresinya yang penuh ke-horor-an.

"Bra-Bradley?" Rose mengedipkan matanya horor.

"Hu-um."

"Oh, tuhan. Ini gawat. Aku harus segera mencarinya." Rose menutup mukanya panik lalu berbalik hendak pergi.

"Umh, tunggu Rose! Mau aku menemanimu?"

Rose menatapku dan menggeleng kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, Al. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu tetapi ini masalahku. Aku tak mau kau terkena imbasnya sama seperti Hugo. Sampai ketemu kalian berdua di Ruang Rekreasi!"

Aku menatap kepergian Rose dengan hati tak enak.

"Scor, maukah kau menemaniku mengawasi Rose? Aku khawatir pada Hugo juga."

Scorpius menjawab pertanyaanku sambil mengunyah permen coklat yang memenuhi mulutnya. "Hm, kurasa jawabannya tidak."

Aku menatap Scor kaget. "Apa kau tidak khawatir dengan Rose dan Hugo?"

Scorpius memutar matanya malas. "Berhenti mencampuri urusan cinta saudaramu, Al. Percayalah padaku, si Slytherin itu takkan berani mendaratkan tangannya pada Hugo. Ia hanya mencoba mengorek informasi tentang Rose pada sepupu kecilmu itu."

Aku memandang Scor heran. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin tentang hal seperti itu? Dia Slytherin, Scor! Lelaki itu bisa melakukan apa saja pada Hugo!"

Si pirang dihadapanku hanya menaikkan alisnya terhibur. "Tak percaya? Kalau aku betul, kau harus menciumku. Deal."

Aku membelalakkan mata horor mendengar Scorpius berbicara santai seperti itu.

"Kau idiot! Aku tak percaya padamu! Kalau kau tak mau menemaniku, aku akan pergi sendiri!"

Malfoy kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas dan mengayunkan tangannya mengusirku.

"Fine, sampai ketemu di Ruang Rekreasi, Al."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aku berlari mencoba menyusul Rose. Ia sedang berjalan di koridor menuju halaman Sekolah. Aku melihat nama Hugo dan dan si Slytherin itu di peta Marauder. Mereka sedang berhenti didepan halaman Sekolah. Dengan sigap aku berlari memotong jalan Rose dan segera menuju tempat Hugo dan si Bradley. Susah payah aku bersembunyi dibalik batu besar dan mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Kurasa kau salah, Greengrass. Rose tak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

_Greengrass? Entah kenapa nama itu tidak asing ditelingaku._

"Kau yakin, Weasley? Umh, maksudku Hugo." Bradley memicingkan matanya pada Hugo. Sepersekian detik aku yakin melihat si slytherin itu tersipu. Tersipu?

"Percayalah padaku, Bradley! Aku yakin ia juga menaruh perasaan padamu." Hugo tersenyum mantap dan memukul pundak lelaki tinggi dihadapannya. "Kalian hanya butuh sedikit dorongan. Kurasa sekarang Rose sedang menuju kesini mencariku. Akan kutinggal kalian berdua disini. Kau harus menyatakannya kali ini, Bradley. Wish you the best." Hugo mengedip pada Bradley lalu meninggalkan si jangkung itu sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas lega mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang jauh dari pikiran awalku. Aku berjingkat pelan dan kabur secepat kilat.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aku menghela nafas lelah ketika melangkahkan kaki menuju Asrama Ravenclaw, ini semua gara-gara Professor Slughorn yang menjadikanku asistennya. Aku bersyukur berhasil kabur dari pertemuan rabu miliknya dengan beralasan banyak tugas. Entah kenapa, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, hampir saja aku jatuh terjerembab ke lantai kalau saja Lily tak menangkap tubuhku.

"Albus! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah. "Malam, Lils."

"Ada apa, Al? kau terlihat bingung dan lelah."

"Yeah, Prof. Slughorn."

Lily manggut-manggut dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku. "Akan kuantar kau sampai Asramamu."

"Trims, Lil. Kau adikku yang termanis didunia."

Lily memutar mata dan tersenyum geli. "Aku yakin kau teracuni ramuan Prof. Slughorn."

Aku tersenyum nyengir dan mengangguk.

Didepan pintu Asrama, Lily melepaskan pegangannya dan mencium pipiku lembut.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa? Apa kau tak ingin aku mengantarmu ke St. Mungo?"

Aku mengerang sebal. "Berhenti jadi seperti ibu, Lil."

Ia terkikik dan mencium pipiku sekali lagi. "Pastikan kau tidur cepat, Al. Aku menyayangimu."

Aku mengangguk dan mengusap rambut merahnya iseng. "Kau juga, selamat malam , Lil."

Ia tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Bye, Al. Titip salam untuk Rose dan Scor."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Saat masuk asrama, aku menemukan Scorpius sedang duduk didepan perapian dan membaca buku.

"Scor."

Si pirang itu menoleh dan tersenyum manis padaku.

"Malam, Al."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi melihat ekspresi ceria Scorpius. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Mengerikan." Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya lalu mengayunkan tangannya menyuruhku duduk disampingnya.

"Hm, kurasa kau lupa pembicaraan kita di Aula Besar tadi."

Aku merebahkan diri disampingnya dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Pembicaraan? Maaf, aku masih mencoba menyadarkan pikiranku, Scor. Tadi aku sempat mencoba ramuan buatan Prof. Slughorn, ia membuat ramuan pembuat bingung."

Scorpius semakin melebarkan senyum nyengirnya. "Oh, ya? Katakan padaku bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Bingung dan pusing."

"Hebat."

"Apanya?"

"Kurasa hari ini hari keberuntunganku."

Aku menatap Scorpius bingung.

"Ayolah, kau ingat kan perjanjian kita tadi siang? Aku menang, Al. Hugo baik-baik saja dan Rose baru saja jadian dengan sepupuku, Bradley Greenggras." Scorpius tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangan kanannya dileherku. "Kau setuju menciumku jika aku benar."

Aku melotot bingung padanya. "Apa? Sejak kapan aku mengiyakan tantangan konyolmu?"

Scorpius memutar mata. "Aku tak peduli, yang penting kau kalah dan kau harus menciumku Albus."

Aku memicingkan mata padanya. Sesuatu dalam otakku mengiyakan perkataan konyol Scor dan sesuatu dalam otakku yang lain melarang. Aku menggeleng kepala. "Konyol. Kau idiot." Aku menepis tangan Scorpius dan bangun dari sofa dengan kesal.

"Ayolah, Al. Dasar kau pengecut."

Aku memutar tubuh untuk melotot padanya.

"Oh- Albus si pengecut melotot padaku." Scorpius memajukan bibirnya menghinaku. Aku dengan kesal melompat disofa dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga kami berdua jatuh terguling kelantai.

"Albus!" Scorpius membelalakkan matanya saat aku berancang-ancang memukul wajahnya.

"Apa, Scor? Kau takut? Pengecut?"

Scorpius terdiam beberapa saat lalu memejamkan matanya gugup.

"Oke-oke. Pukul wajahku, Al. kalau itu membuatmu puas."

Aku menutup mata lelah. Scorpius membuatku bingung. Oh, semua membuatku bingung. Ada apa denganku? Ada yang salah dengan otakku. Oh! Ramuan Prof. Slughorn. Ingatkan aku untuk menyalahkan ramuan itu besok.

Scorpius membuka matanya pelan untuk melirikku. Aku balas tersenyum padanya saat ia kembali menutup matanya takut.

"Merlin, Scor. Kau benar-benar manis."

_Tunggu! Aku menyebut Scor manis?_

Scorpius memejamkan matanya erat dan menggigit bibirnya. "Seharusnya aku segera menemui Slughorn untuk memintakan ramuan penyembuh untuk kebingunganmu. Kau membuatku merinding, Al."

Aku tersenyum nyengir lalu mendekatkan bibirku ketelinga Scorpius.

"Hm, kurasa itu ide bagus, Malfoy. Tapi kalau itu terjadi, hari ini takkan jadi hari keberuntunganmu, kan?"

Scorpius sontak membuka matanya lebar saat aku mencium leher putihnya.

"Al!"

"Hm-"

"Kau-kau serius?"

"Aku dibawah pengaruh ramuan. Ingat itu."

Scorpius mendengus, tetapi kulihat ia menjadi lebih rileks.

"Oke. Kurasa hari ini hari keberuntunganku. Aku bakal dicium Albus Severus Potter." Scorpius tersenyum nyengir lalu menatapku lembut. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan bersiap menangkap bibir merah lembut milik Scor, tetapi kemudian sesuatu didalam otakku berteriak histeris.

"Al? kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku melotot horor menyadari bahwa jauh didalam lubuk hatiku, aku menginginkan ini. Mencium Scorpius Malfoy!

"Scor, pejamkan matamu."

Si pirang dihadapanku terdiam saat mendengar suara serakku. Ia mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Aku menahan nafas melihat panjang bulu mata Scor yang selalu membuatku terpesona. Hidungnya yang membentuk sudut indah. Bibirnya yang merah lembut. Aku menelan ludah pelan dan mendekatkan bibirku untuknya.

"Al-"

"Ssh."

Kami berciuman.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aku tak peduli lagi dimana kami berada. Keinginan telah mengambil alih semuanya. Scorpius berbisik disela ciuman kami. Ia meremas rambutku terlalu kuat hingga kepalaku pusing. Ia menciumiku tanpa ampun.

"Scor- tanganmu-"

"Ups, sorry. Tak sadar." Ia menghentikan remasan tangannya dan menatap mataku sambil menghirup nafas dalam.

"Wow, aku tak pernah berciuman sefantastis ini!" Ia membelalakkan matanya lebar dan tersenyum nyengir.

Aku mengangguk setuju lalu mendekat lagi dan meneruskan ciuman kami yang tertunda. Setelah beberapa menit pergulatan, aku menghentikan ciuman kami untuk menarik nafas. Scorpius terengah-engah dihadapanku. Ia memasang senyum manisnya dan mengelus pipiku lembut.

"God, Al. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Scor- aku"

"Ssh, tak usah kau pikirkan. Aku tak butuh jawaban dari orang yang sedang bingung sepertimu." Ia tersenyum nyengir dan menepuk pipiku lembut.

Aku terdiam dan mengangguk. Kuharap besok aku takkan melupakan ciuman kami barusan dan pernyataan cinta Scor.

"Kalian benar-benar duo super idiot."

Kami menoleh kaget dan terbelalak melihat Rose berdiri dibelakang sofa memandang kami berdua dengan pandangan aneh.

"Rose? Se-sejak kapan kau berdiri disana?"

Rose mengangkat pundaknya dan tersenyum malu. "Umh, kurasa sejak kau menyebut Scorpius manis. Aku ingin mengingatkan kalian tapi aku ikut terbawa suasana."

Aku mengerang malu dan menutup muka panik. Scorpius hanya tertawa.

"Hei, Rose."

"Hei, juga Scor. Aku yakin sebelumnya bahwa kau 'lurus'. Apa kau sudah bosan dengan cewek?" Rose langsung bertanya to the point pada Scorpius. Aku ikut menatap Scor penasaran juga.

"Umh, well- kurasa khusus Albus, aku merasakan yang lain." Ia melirikku lalu mengedip genit.

Rose menutup mukanya dan tertawa geli kemudian ia melambai pada kami. "Selamat kalian berdua. Aku takkan mengganggu acara kalian." Ia mengedip sekali padaku dan beranjak menaiki tangga. Aku menghela nafas lega dan menatap Scorpius. Kami saling melempar pandangan penuh makna. Ia tersenyum padaku dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Merlin, Al. Aku ingin menciummu sampai pagi."

Aku menelan ludah membayangkan adegan itu. Sesaat sebelum bibir Scor menempel di bibirku, aku melihat kepala Rose muncul di balik tangga.

"Maaf mengganggu acara kalian lagi."

Scorpius mengerang sebal.

"Kuingatkan pada kalian untuk segera pergi dari sana sebelum anak-anak datang dari makan malam." Ia mengedip sekali lalu menghilang.

Scor menatapku takjub.

"Sampaikan terimakasihku pada tante Granger atas cara didikannya yang luar biasa."

Aku tertawa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Al, ayo bangun."

Aku mengerang kesakitan mendengar Scorpius berbicara disampingku.

"Hei, Al? kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tak tahu. Kepalaku pusing."

"Oh! Pasti efek ramuan kemarin. Apa ramuan pereda hangover mempan terhadap ramuan Slughorn?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Sebentar! Kurasa aku menyimpannya dimejaku." Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki Scorpius menjauh lalu beberapa suara mendekat dan mengelilingiku.

"Albus? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Kau jadi korban percobaan ramuan Slughorn lagi, ya?"

Aku membuka mata pelan dan melihat Kevin Finnegan dan Roper Thomas disamping kasur.

"Hei, kalian. Bagaimana bisa masuk sini?"

Mereka berdua tersenyum iseng dan menunjuk Scorpius yang sudah berada disamping mereka.

"Malfoy cilik ini memberitahu kami bahwa kau sedang sakit. Kami berinisiatif menjengukmu."

Aku tersenyum melihat duo Gryfindor terkompak dihadapanku.

"Terimakasih, tapi kurasa aku akan segera sembuh."

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku.

"Cepat sembuh, mate."

Scorpius memutar mata malas. "Albus tidak sekamar denganmu, Kevin."

"Oh, tapi ayahnya sekamar dengan ayahku."

"Terserah."

Mereka berdua tertawa iseng lalu melempar _Stinging Hex_ kearah kaki Scorpius

"Shit! Kalian berdua!" Scorpius melotot sebal dan mulai mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Ups, kurasa kami harus segera kabur, Al. Bye!"

Scorpius menggeram kesal saat duo Gryfindor itu kabur secepat kilat. Aku terkikik melihat Scorpius mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa yang lucu, Potter?"

"Wajahmu."

"Oh, tunggu sampai aku membungkam mulutmu dengan bibirku. Kau takkan bisa tertawa lagi, Potter."

Aku menutup mulut seketika dan melotot horor saat ingatan tentang ciumanku dan Scorpius melintas didepan mataku.

"Well-umh, kau pasti ingat ciuman kita semalam, kan?" Scorpius menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal saat melihat ekspresiku lalu memberikan ramuan pereda hangover.

Aku berpikir untuk pura-pura melupakannya tetapi kuurungkan mengingat bakal reaksi Scorpius. "Kurasa aku ingat." Aku tertunduk malu, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang menyebar dipipiku.

"Baguslah kalau kau ingat. Aku bakal meloncat dari jendela jika kau melupakan ciuman kita."

Aku tersedak horor. "Kau bercanda, kan?"

Scorpius menepuk punggungku dan tersenyum nyengir. "Bercanda, Potter. Tenang."

Aku tak sadar menghela lega. "Umh- apa Rose tidak mencoba mencekikmu?"

Scorpius memandangku terhibur. "Pagi tadi, dia menyalamiku dan mengucapkan selamat."

Aku memandang Scorpius dalam diam. Aku tak bisa menjawab pernyataan cinta Scor sekarang.

"Untuk jawabannya, aku-"

"Umh, kau tak perlu memikirkan jawabannya sekarang, Al. Kurasa kau harus memikirkannya baik-baik." Scorpius mengangkat pundaknya. "Aku akan mengijinkanmu tidak masuk kelas." Ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Cepat baikan, oke?"

Aku tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aku masuk kelas Ramuan dan duduk disamping Rose. Seharian ini aku tak mau bertatap mata dengan Scorpius. Ingatan tentang ciuman semalam cukup membuatku kikuk setiap melihat wajahnya, terutama bibir Scor. Aku mengacuhkannya saat ia mencoba memanggil namaku. Setelah kelas berakhir aku berpamitan pada Rose dan melenggang cepat keluar kelas. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Scor menatapku dalam diam. Aku menelan ludah dan segera berlari.

"Albus! Kau super idiot! Kenapa kau kabur dari Scorpius?" Rose mengejarku yang berlari keluar sekolah dan berteriak kencang memanggil namaku.

"Aku tidak kabur! Aku butuh waktu untuk menjawabnya! Berhenti mencoba memukulku, Rose!"

Rose berhenti berlari dan mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. "Jadi kalian belum jadian? lalu ciuman penuh cinta kemarin malam?"

Aku menggeleng sambil mencoba mengatur nafas. "Aku- aku dalam keadaan teracuni ramuan Slughorn. Scorpius mencoba mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Aku mengangkat pundak lalu menggeleng. "tapi yeah, aku juga menikmatinya."

Rose berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng. "Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Albus? Menunggu sampai Scorpius menyerah menunggu jawabanmu lalu kau merengek-rengek meminta ia kembali menyukaimu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Rose!" Aku berteriak horor. "Aku-aku takut Scorpius hanya bingung sesaat. Selama ini yang kutahu, Scorpius selalu menyukai cewek."

Rose mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Jujur, ya Albus. Apa kau tahu alasan Scorpius tak pernah pacaran?"

Aku mendongakkan kepala lalu mengangkat pundak malas. "Karena dia suka main-main?"

"Selama ini dia hanya mencoba membuatmu cemburu, idiot!"

"Apa?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

Rose menghela nafas. "Seharusnya aku tak membocorkan rahasia ini. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan padaku perasaannya yang sebenarnya padamu. Dia memendam suka padamu sejak tahun ke-4, Al!"

_Setahun yang lalu?_

"Kau serius, kan Rose?"

"Super serius."

Aku menutup mukaku dan mengutuk diri sendiri.

_Oh, pasti Scor merasa sakit hati saat aku menceritakan segala hal tentang James._

"Al, kurasa kau harus segera menemui Scor dan mengutarakan perasaanmu." Rose menepuk pundakku saat aku menghela nafas.

"Yeah. Aku akan mencarinya."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku tak bisa menemukan Scorpius di asrama. Aku melewati sekumpulan anak Gryfindor tanpa menoleh pada mereka. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku dengan erat.

"Albus!"

Aku menoleh kaget saat mendengar suara itu.

"Ja-james?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru?" James mengernyitkan dahinya melihat nafasku yang terengah-engah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang mencari Scor."

"Hei, Al." Beberapa teman James mengelilingiku dan menyapaku.

"Hai, juga." Aku menghela nafas dan melepaskan pegangan James. "Umh, maaf James. Aku harus menemukan Scorpius."

Salah satu teman James membuat suara 'oh' dan menepuk pundakku.

"Si Malfoy cilik itu? Aku melihatnya di perpustakaan tadi. Ia sedang berciuman dengan seorang cewek anak Slytherin!" Teman-teman James membuat suara terkesan dan mereka bersiul iseng.

"Scorpius? Berciuman?" James mengulang lagi perkataan teman-temannya dengan nada suara tak percaya.

Badanku terasa lemas seketika. Aku meremas tanganku gemetar.

"Oh, begitu. Terimakasih infonya." Aku mencoba menjawab dengan nada suara normal dan melenggang pergi, tetapi teriakan James membuat berhenti melangkah.

"Al- ada apa? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Scorpius?" James menggapai pundakku dan berbicara dengan suara pelan.

Aku menelan ludah dan memandang mata James. "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku- aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya, tapi kurasa itu tak penting sekarang."

James menggeser posisi tubuhnya hingga kami saling berhadapan.

"Al, ceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ada apa denganmu?" aku mendongakkan kepala dan menatap kakak laki-lakiku dengan sedih.

"James, aku-aku-"

"Al?"

Aku dan James menoleh berbarengan. Mataku terbelalak melihat Scorpius berdiri didepan kami. Aku menggertakkan gigi saat melihat seorang cewek berjalan disamping Scorpius dan menggandeng lengannya genit.

_Angelina Parkinson?_

"Oh, hai Malfoy. Selamat, ya!" Teman-teman James mengelilingi Scorpius dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Aku menelan ludah melihat Angelina tersenyum genit padaku.

Scorpius terlihat bingung, ia mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti.

_Sialan! Malfoy sialan!_

Aku menepis tangan James dan berlari meninggalkan mereka. Aku tak mau melihat wajah Scorpius lagi! Aku benci dia!

"Albus!"

Suara Scorpius dan James menggema dikepalaku.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shit! Shit! Aku benci Scorpius!"

Aku memekik histeris dari menara Astronomi.

"Bodohnya aku percaya pada cerita Rose. Sepupuku itu hanya coba membuatku jatuh cinta dengannya." Aku menghela nafas dan menutup muka kesal. "Bodoh! Scorpius idiot! Bodoh! Super idiot! Tolol! Argh! Aku benci dia! Aku benci!"

Aku duduk dan menutup muka dengan perasaan depresi. Hatiku menjerit sakit.

"Scorpius-" Aku mengucapkan namanya sekali lalu aku merasa lelah yang sangat dan mataku terpejam.

Aku tak ingat berapa jam aku tertidur disini, tapi aku tahu sekarang sudah tengah malam. Aku terbangun kesakitan. Well-tentu saja, tidur berjam-jam dilantai kayu seperti ini. Untung saja punggungku tidak membeku.

_Tunggu! Kenapa punggungku tidak membeku?_

Aku mencoba duduk dan menemukan tubuhku terselimuti jubah. Jubah Scorpius.

"Scor-" Aku mencium wangi tubuh Scorpius. Dengan perasaan kesal, aku memeluk jubah itu dan mulai menangis.

"Pengecut- kau pengecut."

"Al-"

Bulu kudukku berdiri saat mendengar suara itu. Aku membuka mata pelan mencoba menangkap bayangan itu disela airmata yang membasahi mataku. Aku melihat cahaya lembut yang terpantul dari cahaya bulan saat melihat rambut lelaki itu.

_Pirang…_

"Al? kau sudah bangun?"

"Scor?"

Scorpius tersenyum lemah dan bangun dari lantai. Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekat padaku. Reflek aku berdiri dan menjauh darinya.

"Pergi, Scor! Aku tak mau liat wajahmu!" Aku memundurkan langkahku hingga menyentuh pagar Menara Astronomi. Scorpius berhenti melangkah dan memandangku.

"Al, tolong dengarkan aku. Tak ada apa-apa diantara aku dan Angeli-"

"Diam! Diam! Aku tak mau dengar lagi!"

Scorpius menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau mendengarnya."

Aku menunduk dan mencoba bernafas dengan normal, melihat Scorpius tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku cukup membuatku susah bernafas. Aku menggenggam tangan erat dipagar menara.

"_Silencio_"

Aku membelalakkan mata saat mendengar Scorpius membisik mantera.

"_Incarcerous_"

_Shit! Tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan! Scorpius sialan!_

"Al-"

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan memicingkan mata pada si pirang licik dihadapanku. Ia maju dan mendekat padaku.

"Aku terpaksa menggunakan mantera ini untuk membuatmu diam dan mendengarkanku."

Aku menatapnya kesal.

"Al, tolong percayalah. Kau tahu Angelina, kan? Dia anak dari tante Parkinson. Dari dulu dia selalu mencoba menjadikanku miliknya. Kau ingat kan tahun ke-4 saat ia mencoba meracuniku dengan Ramuan Cinta?, untung saat itu kau yang meminumnya."

Aku memutar mata saat mengingat kejadian memalukan itu. Scorpius panik dan membawaku ke St. Mungo saat aku mencoba mencium Angelina.

Ia menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku serius padamu, Al. Kejadian di perpustakaan bukan apa-apa. Aku dibawah pengaruh _immobilus_, ia membuatku diam dan menciumku dihadapan anak-anak Hogwarts." Wajah Scorpius menegang saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat.

"Aku melempar mantera _locomotor Mortis_ padanya, ia jatuh terjerembab didepan anak-anak Gryfindor dan mereka menertawakannya tanpa ampun. Ingatkan aku besok ia pasti ingin membunuhku."

Aku membelalakkan mata dan menahan senyum. Scorpius memang idiot.

Ia akhirnya melempar senyum padaku lalu mendekat dan mengelus pipiku lembut. "Al, aku mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku. Tak ada yang lain."

Aku menatap mata Scor dan mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum lebar dan mencium bibirku lembut. "God, aku ingin menciummu didepan semua orang."

Aku mengangguk dan memejamkan mata. Scorpius membisik _finite incantetum_ dan tali yang mengikat tubuhku menghilang. Suaraku pun kembali.

"Scor-"

"Albus. Maafkan aku."

Aku menggeleng dan memeluknya erat. " Tak apa. Aku seharusnya tak mudah percaya dengan cewek seperti Angelina. Aku mencintaimu juga, Scor."

Scorpius menghela nafas dan memeluk tubuhku erat.

"Scor, apa kau benar-benar yakin? bagaimana dengan perasaanmu terhadap James?"

Aku tersenyum dan mencium leher Scorpius lembut. "Hm, aku serius. Super serius. James tak bisa dibandingkan denganmu. Aku tak bisa merusak persaudaraan kami dengan perasaan tak normal seperti itu. Aku memilihmu, Scor. Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Scorpius menarik badannya dan memandang mataku dengan gembira. Ia menciumku dengan agresif tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Aku mendesah lega saat Scorpius membuka dasi Ravenclawku. "Apa kau keberatan kalau kita melakukannya disini, Al? Aku sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi."

Aku tertawa pelan dan mencium bibirnya kilat. "Kau kira aku bisa menahannya?" Ia tersenyum nyengir dan membisik mantera _vanishing_, membuat seragamku dan Scorpius menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Scor! Bukankah kau tak bisa mengembalikannya!" Aku berteriak horor saat melihat senyum nyengir Scor.

"Tenang, Al. Aku sudah berlatih mantera untuk mengembalikan baju kita." Ia meraih pinggangku dan menciumku antusias.

"Baguslah." Aku mencoba percaya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aku menggigit bibir erat saat Scorpius membisik mantera untuk membuatku rileks. Ia menciumku lembut dan mulai memasuki tubuhku. Aku mendesah nervous saat jari tangannya mulai mengeksplorasi tubuhku. Nafas Scorpius memburu saat aku berteriak merasakan sesuatu yang sensitif tersentuh oleh Scor.

"Scor, disana."

"Bagus. Disini?"

Tubuhku bereaksi spontan. Aku mencengkram punggung Scorpius keras hingga ia menggeram sakit.

"Maaf. Rasanya sungguh aneh."

Scorpius tersenyum dan mencium pipiku. "Tak apa, sayang. Umh, siap untuk yang selanjutnya?"

Aku membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk. Scorpius memasang posisi dan mengangkat satu kakiku lalu menaruhnya dipundak.

"Al, kau harus rileks."

Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Oke. Aku rileks."

Scorpius terkikik dan membelai rambutku lembut. Ia mencumbu bibirku dengan penuh sayang, sejenak membuatku lupa akan ketakutanku. Aku memejamkan mata erat saat merasakan kelelakian Scor mulai memasuki tubuhku dengan pelan.

"Al-"

Scorpius terus menerus menyebut namaku dan menciumku antusias. Aku menutup mata erat mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Scorpius berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak membuatku merasa kesakitan. Ia mengelus rambutku lembut dan menciumiku, mencoba membuatku lupa akan rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat tubuhnya memasukiku. Ia menahan nafas saat aku mulai bergerak.

"Scor, jangan tahan dirimu. Buat aku merasakannya. Merasakan tubuhmu dalam diriku." Aku menelungkupkan kedua tanganku dipipinya dan menatap mata abu-abunya lembut. "Aku ingin merasakannya."

Scorpius menahan nafas dan menatapku penuh sayang. Ia mengangguk dan mencium dahiku. "Kalau itu maumu, Al. Tautkan tanganmu dileherku." Aku mengikuti instruksi Scorpius. "Katakan padaku kalau kau merasa sakit. Oke, Al? Aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka."

Aku memutar mata terhibur. "Aku bukan boneka yang terbuat dari kapas, Scor. Lakukanlah." Si pirang dipelukanku tersenyum manis. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan indah. Aku menutup mata mencoba merasakan setiap sentuhan kekasihku. Desahan nafas kami saling mengejar. Aku memeluk tubuh Scorpius untuk menahan getaran ditubuhku setiap sentuhan Scor menyentuh titik sensitifku.

"Scor- kurasa aku mau puncak-"

Scorpius mencumbu leherku dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku juga Al."

Aku mengggigit bibirku dan berteriak kecil saat merasakan Scorpius melebur didalam tubuhku. Ia jatuh kepelukanku dan memelukku erat. Kami saling mencoba mengatur nafas dalam diam dan dinginnya bulan Desember.

"Al, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku tersenyum dan mencium rambut lembut Scor. "Tak pernah sebaik ini dalam hidupku."

Scorpius tertawa dan bangun. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku juga merasa super luar biasa. Tak sabar untuk menghabiskan setiap malam bersamamu."

Aku menahan nafas membayangkan perkataan Scorpius. Si pirang itu tersenyum nyengir lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membisik mantera pembersih diantara tubuh kami. Aku bangun dan mencium bibir merah Scorpius dengan penuh rasa gemas.

"Sebenarnya aku tak keberatan melihatmu telanjang bulat seperti ini, Al. Kau punya tubuh yang indah."

Aku memutar mata terhibur dan mencubit pipinya. "Aku yang keberatan, idiot. Kembalikan baju kita, Scor."

Scorpius tersenyum nyengir lalu membisik mantera.

"Oh!" Beberapa baju mendarat tepat diatas kepalaku. Scorpius tertawa dan dengan cekatan mengambil baju-baju miliknya.

"Sorry, Al." Ia tersenyum nyengir dan memberikan baju seragamku. "Kurasa kita harus segera kembali kekamar sebelum Rose menemukan kita disini."

"Ide bagus."

Aku memandang Scorpius untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kami meninggalkan tempat jadian pertama kami, lalu mencumbu bibirnya lembut.

"Love you, Scor."

***THE END* **

…**.**

**Author's Note:**

**Oh! Kuharap kalian menyukai one-shot ini. Aku tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide untuk membuat pair Albus Scor dan sedikit incest dengan James *wink***

**Yeah, I'll be wait for ur review. **

**See u in the next story!**

**Love u all.**


End file.
